


Don't let the drunk vocalist in

by Nemo4king



Category: Murderdolls
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo4king/pseuds/Nemo4king





	Don't let the drunk vocalist in

Acey Slade站在门口，惊讶的看着面前的那个人。  
那是Wednesday 13， 他相识多年的好友，一个性格温柔腼腆，长相很有吸引力的人。他们从17岁那年一直保持联系到现在，然而，acey从未见过他这种状态。临近午夜，方圆几十里的灯火都熄灭了，本来acey也早已进入梦乡，但是那位不速之客敲开了他家的门，还一直在大喊大叫。很显然，Wednesday醉的不轻，从十米之外都散发着威士忌的味道，喝醉的主唱口音更加浓重，甚至到了acey不怎么能听懂的程度。但是acey知道这大概是因为什么事情，自己在一天前给Wednesday发了一封邮件，告知对方他的退出，acey不是那种会满足长时间在同一个乐队演出的人，只是他以为Wednesday完全不会在意，毕竟那只是主唱的个人计划而已，其他乐手都只参与巡演。  
“Acey Fucking Slade!!你他妈还在那里站着！”Wednesday用比平时唱歌更加沙哑的嗓音冲他大吼，而acey倒退了一步。  
Acey并不是想把对方赶出门外，他唯一担心的就是自己养的两只小猫咪受到惊吓，他觉得Wednesday只是最近情绪积蓄的太久了，需要一次性发泄出来。于是他打开门，伸出手去，不让Wednesday绊倒在楼梯上。  
然后Wednesday用力抓住了他，似乎想确认些什么事情。Acey看向主唱，后者金棕色的眼睛里隐含着一些情绪，那并不是焦虑或者愤怒，而是一种莫名的兴奋。Acey没有去细想，顺手关上了门，布鲁克林的秋天很冷，他又赤裸着上半身。  
Acey感觉到一只手搭上他的肩膀，肯定是Wednesday，然后又慢慢摸上他的后颈。Acey想要开口询问，但是Wednesday突然用力，将他直接压在了门板上，差点撞到他的鼻子。  
“你要干什么？”acey有些不悦，对方先将自己吵醒，又强行冲进家里，现在还做出这种举动。  
Wednesday笑了笑，通常情况下他的笑容应该是害羞的，但是现在有着acey从未见过的邪恶，像是对方在舞台上给自己设定的那个角色。  
“有没有人说过你……很适合被强奸？”Wednesday不知是开玩笑还是认真的，拉近了两人的距离，伸出舌头舔了一下acey的鼻尖。  
当然有人说过那种尴尬的话，acey曾经不小心搜到过别人对他的胡言乱语。至于Wednesday，他们两人之前的确不仅仅是朋友关系，但是对方在床上一直都很温柔，甚至还有些羞涩。不过acey其实不讨厌这样，他的内心深处希望自己的床伴更加具有激情和主动性。至于现在的Wednesday……  
“无论怎样，先去房间怎么样？”acey艰难的提出建议，Wednesday卡住他的脖子，像一只玩弄猎物的野猫。  
Acey的房间很大，铺着黑色的床单和暗红的地毯，他暗暗希望Wednesday不要发现一些小秘密。Wednesday掐着acey的腰，他已经等不及要占有对方，光是看着acey白皙瘦削的身体，和那充满魅力的表情，他仅存的理智就一扫而空。然后他感到脚下一痛，在酒精的作用下Wednesday没有办法保持平衡，右脚撞到了床脚。  
“那是什么？”Wednesday弯下身子，看着床下隐蔽的柜子缓缓打开，那里有一些不寻常有有些熟悉的东西。  
Acey有种不祥的预感，他甚至都不知道那里具体有什么，他只记得那是半年前他和一个模特拍一组BDSM向的照片时用的。而且，他几乎已经能想到Wednesday会用它做什么。不出所料，Wednesday饶有兴趣的蹲下来，查看这里面的工具，挑选出一副手铐。他回头冲acey笑了一下，然后一把将对方推倒在床上，自己也爬了上去，用膝盖抵住acey的小腹。那副手铐是皮质的，上面还有链子可以将其固定在别处，acey感受着Wednesday的动作，看着自己的双手被固定在身后，开始后悔自己没有早点处理掉这些东西，但是谁能想到Wednesday也会有这种爱好！Wednesday试了几下，确认acey不会挣脱，然后用食指和拇指掐住acey的脸，他凝视着对方困惑而无辜的样子，用拇指轻触acey薄薄的唇。他一开始玩弄着对方的唇环，拨弄着上面的小球，看着acey发出不舒服的轻哼，之后将手指伸入对方的嘴里。Acey下意识的用舌头迎接那根手指，轻轻舔舐着，仿佛面对的还是那个温柔的Wednesday，然而Wednesday可不是以往的目的，他抽出拇指，将食指和中指伸进acey的口腔，搅动着他的舌头，看着涎水从对方的嘴里缓缓流下，他凑上前去，轻轻吻了acey的嘴角。Acey没法提出不满，因为wednesday现在用拇指和食指继续玩弄着他的舌头，看着他无助的模样，露出邪恶的微笑。  
不出所料，Wednesday猛然吻了他，那个吻非常具有侵略性，甚至撞到了acey的牙龈，让两人都品尝到血的滋味，同时，acey感觉到自己的脖颈再一次被卡住，对方的双手还越收越紧。Wednesday当然不会让acey窒息而死，他只想让对方感受到那种完全被人掌控无助感，和因此产生的别样愉悦。  
“你喜欢这样不是吗？”Wednesday放开acey，转而扯住对方的头发，手掌轻轻抚摸着他涨红的脸颊。  
“啊……”acey依旧有些呼吸不匀。  
事实上，acey的确喜欢被这样对待，可能比Wednesday预料的更加强烈，他渴望被人占有，也渴望被粗暴的对待，他丝毫不介意别人对他性骚扰般的暗示，还会在社交网络发一些有诱惑性的照片。现在，acey对Wednesday的举动暗暗期待着，甚至希望对方下手更重。  
“acey……”Wednesday拍打了几下对方的脸，力度并不算重，带着些许戏谑和轻视的感觉，“你还不知道我会做些什么呢。”  
他换了一个姿势，从acey的身上下去，依依不舍的舔了舔对方的耳垂，重新将手伸进那个柜子，拿出一个项圈。Wednesday将项圈扣在acey的脖颈上，让对方呼吸不畅，又起到了一点恶趣味的装饰作用，然后将目光转向对方的胸口，他用食指揉了揉它们，直到开始变硬，acey扭动了几下身躯，发出好听的呻吟声。  
Wednesday今天怎么了？他看上去并没有实际上的那么醉，但是这也说不准，毕竟他曾经还能在烂醉如泥的情况下进行整场的演出。主唱的动作打断了acey的思考，后者感觉到自己的双手被固定在了床头，而Wednesday饶有兴趣了碰了碰那条链子，他的手中还拿着一卷黑色的胶带。Acey并不想被那种东西封住嘴，这会让他喘不过气，不过Wednesday似乎也没有这种打算，而是坐下来，凑近对方，舔舐着他好看的锁骨。  
这会留下痕迹，甚至淤青，acey暗暗庆幸未来两周他没有巡演的计划，随着Wednesday动作的加重，主唱的手指再一次伸向acey的乳头，玩弄着它们，然后撕下一小条胶带，玩味的贴了上去。  
“Wednesday….你这是什么爱好？”acey的脸开始发红，即使他不为这件事情感到羞耻。  
“你以前不是也这样做过？还收录在专辑配图里呢。”Wednesday居然还记得。  
停下对acey的戏弄，Wednesday开始解对方的腰带，他有些急切，快速褪下了acey的睡裤，然后主唱的目光停留在了对方的内裤上。  
“圣诞夜惊魂？”Wednesday又笑了一下，依旧是那种邪恶的微笑，他的手可没有停歇，那条印着骷髅杰克的内裤立刻出现在了地毯上。  
Acey现在完全赤裸的展现在Wednesday的面前，他被束缚着，脑袋靠在床头，混合着蓝色的黑色中长发凌乱的遮住他半张脸，Wednesday走过去，拨开那些捣乱的发丝，凝视着acey渐渐显露出情欲的棕绿色眸子。他的身体微微颤抖着，锁骨上红色的痕迹不久就会变成淤青，乳头在胶带的刺激下更加不适，他的下体开始发硬，迫切的等待着Wednesday满足他，满足他的欲望和被虐待的快感。  
Wednesday将手指再次放入acey的口中，后者卖力的吮吸着，舔舐着，他的眼神越发火热，似乎这种动作就已经将他点燃。然后acey的腿被Wednesday分开，他的柔韧性非常好，这和长期练习瑜伽有关。Wednesday将acey脚踝放在自己肩上，看着他的大腿贴在胸口，然后缓缓的将一根手指伸进了他的体内。


End file.
